Coming Home for Christmas
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Follows 'First Christmas' This is the night of Sharon and Brenda's first Christmas together.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Merry Christmas :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Brenda wraps her arms around Sharon's waist, pulling her closer to her as they stand at the door. "You don't have to leave," Brenda tells her in a whisper.

"Christmas dinner with your family is one thing, but staying the night while they are here just feels wrong," Sharon whispers back. Brenda pouts and Sharon feels herself about to cave so she pulls away.

"Baby, it's our first Christmas together and they're already sleeping." Sharon shakes her head, hands in her black trench coat. "But it's Christmas," Brenda whines, foot stomping, eyes pleading.

Sharon narrows her eyes. "Stop acting so childish, Brenda Leigh. I'll see you when they leave."

"Three more days! They aren't leaving for another three days."

"Brenda Leigh, is that you?" Willie Ray calls out.

"Yes, Mama. It's just me." She turns back to Sharon as she's opening the door. "Wait," she calls in a whisper, putting her hand on Sharon's. She comes close to Sharon, her other hand going to her face. Brenda moves forward and kisses her lips softly.

Sharon looks in Brenda's eyes as she kisses her, pulling away when she tries to deepen it. "Your mother is awake," Sharon explains when she sees the look in Brenda's eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Brenda nods, releasing her, letting her disappear into the dark Los Angeles night. Brenda turns off the light once she sees Sharon drive away. She goes into her room, lying down beside Charlie, who is occupying her bed. Charlie turns to her.

"Thought you were staying in the living room."

Brenda sighs dramatically, pouting as she faces the teen. "Sharon left," she tells her. "She didn't think it was_ appropriate_ for her to stay here."

"Grandma and Grandpa are clueless, especially when it comes to you two; she should have stayed." Brenda's eyes get big. "What? You didn't think I knew? You have that lovesick look written all over you, Aunt Brenda."

Brenda grins, blushing. "You don't think Mama and Daddy noticed?" Charlie shakes her head. Brenda sighs, looking up to the ceiling again. "They wouldn't understand it even if I spelled it out for them. Mama still acts like Fritz is coming back, even though I keep tellin' her that he's moved on. And Daddy … Well, you know what he says about women needing a man and all that stuff he's always goin' on about."

Charlie puts her hand on Brenda's. "They might not understand, but that doesn't mean you can't still be happy." Brenda leans over and kisses her niece on the cheek and then gets up. "Where are you going?"

"Sharon's house," she tells her, big smile in place. "If they ask, which they will, you can just tell them a case came up or somethin'."

"You're gonna owe me," Charlie tells her, grinning at her aunt.

"I don't respond well to bribery," Brenda responds taking off her skirt in the corner, slipping on a pair of jeans.

"Fine! I'll cover for you."

Brenda throws a smile over her shoulder, sliding her feet into ballet flats. She gets her jacket off the back of the chair and then throws it on. "Call me if you need to," she tells her, opening the bedroom door. "Bye Bye," she whispers, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sharon turns on the light to her empty condo, sighing sadly as she steps out of her shoes. It's been a long day for her. It started out with her visiting her parents up north, and then she made her way back down, seeing her oldest daughter for an hour, and then she went to her son's house and saw him and the grandchildren, then she saw her youngest in Beverly Hills, and finished it off with Brenda and her family. The day didn't seem to have enough hours for all the things she did. Sharon didn't even get to end her night the way she'd been doing it for the past year – in Brenda's arms, sleeping peacefully. Tonight she had to sleep alone, which she didn't even do on the nights she was mad at the blonde woman.

Sharon hangs up her jacket in the closet and then goes into the kitchen, unzipping her dress on the way in. She turns the light on, moving to the wine rack and pulling out a bottle of Merlot, hoping to at least be comforted by Brenda's wine. She pours herself a glass and then moves further into the condo with the glass and bottle, going to her bedroom after turning the lights off. She steps out of her dress, uncharacteristically leaving it on the floor and then sits on her bed. She sighs, sipping her wine as she reaches for the remote, turning on her TV. There's a bunch of Christmas movies, but she's not in the mood for anything with that amount of joy. She ends up picking an episode of one of those reality shows that Brenda recorded, something about housewives or something like that.

Sharon's pouring her second glass of wine and is fifteen minutes into the show when she hears her doorbell ring. She groans, putting the bottle and glass on the nightstand, getting her robe and throwing it over her almost bare body. She puts her hair up as she makes her way to the front of the apartment, navigating down the dark hallway. She looks up into the peephole, seeing those familiar brown eyes looking back at her. Her heart pounds in her chest as she eagerly pulls the door open, pulling the blonde into the apartment. Brenda comes easily, keys dropping on the floor as she's pulled into a kiss. Sharon kicks the door closed and wraps her hands in blonde hair, kissing the blonde passionately, lips sliding against each other, tongues pushing mouths open, then emotions being shared between them.

Sharon pulls back, licking her lips and looking in Brenda's eyes as they slowly opened. "What are you doing here?" Sharon finally asks, stroking Brenda's face with her fingertips.

"I came to see you," Brenda answers. "I would miss you all night if I had to sleep without you," she admits, coming closer to Sharon, embracing her.

"I know the feeling," Sharon whispers, melting into Brenda's arms. She inhales deeply, the smell of Brenda's shampoo a smell that she tries to hold on to, wanting to never forget it.

"Well I'm here to stay," Brenda tells her in ear. "For the night and forever," she adds, her heart turning into mush whenever she's around the older woman.

"Not like you had much of a choice with the latter," Sharon responds. "I'm never going to let you go."

Brenda smiles, kissing Sharon on her ear. "I love you," she whispers.

Sharon pulls back, looking into Brenda's eyes. "You do?" Brenda nods, brown eyes gleaming. Sharon smiles, her fingers going through Brenda's hair. "I love you, too," she tells her and then kisses her lips.

"Of course you do," Brenda tells her, smirking. Sharon rolls her eyes as she places another kiss on her lips. Brenda looks down at Sharon's body. "Were you in bed already?"

"I was watching TV." Sharon pulls away and they make their way to the back. "Did you at least leave a note or something saying that you'd be back in the morning?"

"Charlie knows I'm here and she'll know what to do." Brenda bends down and picks up Sharon's dress as they enter the room. "I never thought there would be a day I'd have to pick up after you," Brenda teases. "Since when do you watch this?"

Sharon turns to the TV and then back to Brenda. "I thought it would help having things around me that reminded me of you," Sharon admits. "But now that you're here," she reaches for the remote.

"No, keep it on for a little while. You turned it off last night and I didn't get to see the ending." Sharon puts the remote down, turning to the wine glass and pouring the wine she was pouring when the doorbell rang. "I hope you plan on sharin'," Brenda says, pulling off her shirt and then her pants.

Sharon takes off her robe, evening them out as she gets in the bed with Brenda. Sharon sips from the wine glass and then passes it on to Brenda. She sits close to Brenda, one of her legs over one of Brenda's. She sighs, head falling back on the headboard. Sharon takes Brenda's hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. Brenda passes the wine glass back, allowing Sharon to put it back down. When Sharon's comfortable, Brenda moves closer, her head resting on Sharon's bare shoulder. They both sigh contently.

"This is nice," Sharon whispers.

"Sittin' in bed with me?"

"Just having you here, being able to have you close to me." Sharon presses her lips to Brenda's head.

"Yes, this is very nice," Brenda agrees.

Brenda laughs at something on the TV and Sharon smiles, listening to the sound of her laughing. Sharon never wants the moments like this to end – the ones where they're both relaxed and opened, neither of them having to hide anything from someone. Sharon closes her eyes, listening to Brenda's breathing and the sound of some woman gossiping to other women about someone. Sharon doesn't know why Brenda watches these shows, but she loves that they make her laugh – something Sharon loves to hear.

"Did you open your present?" Brenda asks a little while later.

Sharon opens her eyes, looking down at the blonde. "I told you I wouldn't open it until I got to give you yours. You want it now?"

Brenda sits up, looking at Sharon. "Okay. Where's yours?"

Sharon opens her nightstand and pulls out the box that Brenda gave her and then gets out the small box and envelope for Brenda. "Okay," she says, turning to Brenda. "This is your real gift," she passes her the envelope. "This," she gives her the wrapped box, "I wanted you to have and Christmas was the excuse I used."

Brenda smiles, looking down at both of them. "I guess I'll open my present first then," she says as she puts the box down. Sharon watches as Brenda rips open the side of the envelope, turning it over and letting its contents fall into her hand. It's a packet and few papers and a small little card. Brenda reads it. "A trip," Brenda says out loud, reading.

"It's to a spa retreat," she explains. "You were telling me about a month ago about how much you just want to get away..."

"Thanks," Brenda whispers, leaning in and kissing Sharon's lips. "I love it. Your turn." Brenda smiles widely. Sharon opens the box in the shimmering red wrapping. It's a jewelry box, a bigger square, velvety box. Sharon looks up at Brenda quickly before opening the box. She smiles as she looks at the diamond knot bracelet. "Read the inscription," she urges.

Sharon turns the bracelet up and away from her face. "I must go first," she reads, smirking. Brenda giggles. "You're ridiculously adorable," Sharon whispers, leaning in and kissing her again. "You have to open the box now."

Brenda bites her lip, taking off the wrapping on the small jewelry box. She looks up at Sharon and Sharon gives her a look that tells her to go on and she keeps that hopeful look in her beautiful green eyes. Brenda opens the ring box and her smile gets impossibly wide when she sees the key lying in the box shinning up at her. "You want me to move in?" Brenda asks, excitement moving through every nerve in her body.

Sharon smiles one of those rare smiles, eyes gleaming as she nods her head. "Yes," she responds simply.

Brenda grins, looking down at her key. "I want to use it," she tells Sharon, getting up.

"You're not dressed," Sharon says, looking at the gleeful blonde as she gets off the bed.

Brenda takes Sharon's robe, throwing it on her body and leaving the bedroom. Sharon gets up, following Brenda, standing in the hall as the blonde walks out of the apartment. Brenda locks and then unlocks the door, walking in. "Honey, I'm home," she announces, smile brighter than the sun.

Sharon comes close to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Yes, you're home," she whispers, kissing her lips.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Brenda whispers against Sharon's soft lips.

"Merry Christmas," Sharon repeats, kissing her softly.

The End.

Merry Christmas guys! Christmas presents were never really my thing. So hopefully the gifts didn't suck.


End file.
